We have previously established a treatment that allows us to efficiently and conditionally immortalize primary human keratinocytes and other epithelial cells by culturing them in the presence of a ROCK inhibitor and with feeder fibroblasts. The technique is invaluable for the efficient procurement of cells from individuals with specific genetic and infectious diseases. In FY2019 we have isolated keratinocytes and fibroblasts from individuals at the NIH clinical center and extramural centers to assess the role of immunodeficiency in HPV infection and associated cancer.